The Dark Swan
by A.J. Jasso
Summary: Emma Swan es la nueva "Dark One" y por un azar del destino ah llegado hasta Arendelle ¿Que pasará ahora? -FrozenSwan-
1. La Nueva Dark One

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Once Upon a Time,Disney no me pertenecen ni nada.

Nota: La historia de este fic ocurre después del final de la 4ta temporada,y será como mi versión de la 5ta temporada con la pareja "FrozenSwan" ( claro, sin ofender a las demás parejas que nacen del show ) si les gusta dejen sus reviews n_n ,pero si no te gusta esta pareja no leas.

* * *

Capítulo 1

La nueva Dark One

 _"Oscuridad..."_

Es lo único que Emma Swan podía pensar y lo último que recordaba era haber salvado a Regina de esta en Storybrooke.

"¡ _Storybrooke_!" pensó

Y al recordar el pueblo con su familia y amigos ,abrió los ojos y se pudo dar cuenta que ya no estaba ahí,se encontraba en medio de un bosque e inmediatamente imaginó que era _El Bosque Encantado_ ,mas por la ropa que traía,así que empezó a caminar en busca de ayuda.

-Hola,querida -dijo una voz y muy asombrada Emma vio a Rumpelstilskin frente a ella.

-¿Tú?¿Como?...estabas en coma,yo te vi

-Gold esta en coma,yo-dijo haciendo sus característicos ademanes- soy tu "conciencia", tu guía, tu mentor...

-¿Disculpa?-interrumpio Emma sin poder entender nada

-Ahora eres un _Dark One,_ querida...así que debes actuar como tal.

-No,yo no seré como tu -contestó Emma muy decidida

Al oir eso Rumpelstilskin río como si Emma hubiera dicho una broma,y después de calmarse le dijo.

-No tienes elección,cada vez que uses tu magia la oscuridad dentro de ti crecerá... no puedes evitarlo,ya no eres más _La Salvadora_

-¡Callate!-grito Emma lanzando una onda de magia en dirección a Rumpelstilskin, pero esta no le hizo ningún daño a él.

-No me puedes dañar,querida... soy un producto de tu mente-le dijo muy divertido por el asombro de Emma.

Pero en ese preciso momento se escuchó que alguien venía, y Rumpelstilskin desapareció dejando a Emma en un estado de shock.

-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien? -se escuchó una voz que saco a Emma del estado de shock

-Si,por aquí...-contestó Emma caminando hacia donde se escuchó la voz

De repente en medio de unos árboles apareció la persona que Emma menos esperaba ver:Elsa de Arendelle,casi no había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron al despedirse en Storybrooke,y por la expresión que tenía ella era obvio que tampoco esperaba verla.

-¿Emma? -preguntó Elsa como si no creyese lo que estaba viendo.

-La misma...-contesto Emma con una media sonrisa sin poder decir nada más inteligente.

Elsa reacciono y le devolvió la sonrisa

-¡Oh,Emma!-dijo emocionada e inmediatamente abrazando a Emma, después de un minuto se separaron - Te extrañe mucho,pensé que no te volvería a ver

-Igual yo,de hecho pensé que estaba en _El Bosque Encantado_.

-No...Bienvenida a Arendelle,Emma.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Justo a tiempo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Once Upon a Time,Disney no me pertenecen ni nada.

 **CrimsonSavior:** Gracias por tu review,que bueno que también te guste la pareja(y yo también adoro el SQ,pero de vez en cuando hay que ver más, ¿no? xD ) y si,los capítulos serán mas largos y ya tengo la historia escrita,así que tampoco me tardare en actualizar.

 **Bambucea09** : I'm sorry,but I can't,I don't Know how to do it.:c

* * *

Capítulo 2

Justo a Tiempo

Después de encontrarse en el Bosque de Odin( según lo que dijo Elsa) ambas chicas decidieron ir al castillo de Arendelle,que no estaba lejos caminando, para que Emma pudiera descansar y explicar todo lo que habia pasado,pero durante todo el camino se fueron en silencio ya que Emma iba pensando en lo que iba a decir mientras Elsa le lanzaba discretas miradas de preocupación por su actitud.

" _¿Que diré? No puedo decir algo como: Hey Elsa ,soy la nueva Dark One_ , _pero no te preocupes aun no soy peligrosa...no,definitivamente no diré eso_ " pensaba Emma preocupada por no sonar alarmada y bueno también por sonar tonta.

-Segura que estas bien Emma?-le preguntó Elsa sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos y esta,al ver los ojos preocupados azul hielo de Elsa, supo que solo debía decirle la verdad como era y ya.

-Si,estoy bien, solo estoy cansada ...

Elsa solo asintió, sabiendo que Emma le ocultaba ,pero tampoco quería presionarla así que solo contestó:

-No te preocupes,ya casi llegamos...

Y efectivamente no tardaron en llegar y Emma no pudo más que quedar maravillada por la vista del castillo de Arendelle.

-Woah...es hermoso-dijo Emma haciendo que Elsa sonriera por su asombro.

-Gracias,pero ahora,vamos...necesitas descansar.

E inmediatamente al llegar Emma se sintió mas que bienvenida,ya que Elsa dispuso todo para que ella estuviera cómoda y se sintiera en casa, cosa que Emma le agradecía sinceramente,y aunque esta no podía dejar de mirar a todos lados por la elegancia del castillo, Elsa se las arreglo para llamar su atención y le señalo su cuarto mientras estuviera ahí dándole privacidad para que Emma pudiera tomar un baño relajante y cambiarse de ropa ...no sin antes invitarla a comer en el gran comedor para que le contará todo y viera a Anna,que también la recibió muy bien,aunque preguntándole como estaba David y su familia,cosa que la ponía algo triste al no saber nada de ellos,obvio Anna algo apenada se dio cuenta de esto y ya no hizo más preguntas haciendo que la comida fuera agradable.

Cuando estaban en el postre,Emma decidió que era el momento de explicar todo,desde que se fueron ellas de Storybrooke hasta cuando ella absorbió la oscuridad y conforme explicaba el rostro de Anna era todo sorpresa y temor mientras que el de Elsa era muy serio y pensativo y sólo hablo hasta que Emma contó todo su relato.

-¿Entonces no sabes como llegaste aquí? -le pregunto Elsa aún sería, Emma pensó que con esa expresión se veía aun mas como una reina.

-No,primero estaba es Storybrooke y cuando desperté estaba aquí...

-No te preocupes, hallaremos una forma para que regreses a Storybrooke con tu familia-le dijo Anna decidida.

-Gracias,pero también me preocupa lo que me dijo Rumpelstilskin...

-Emma,no pienses en eso,es otra mas de sus mentiras...ten por seguro que seguirás siendo la misma de siempre-le dijo Elsa ahora con una expresión de animo mas dulce y antes de que Emma pudiera contestar,Anna la interrumpió alegremente.

-Si,concuerdo con mi hermana,pero por ahora y antes que nada,tenemos el baile de mañana.

Ante esas palabras Emma casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando.

-¿Baile?-dijo cuando se recuperó mirando a Elsa que parecía divertida.

-Si,llegaste justo a tiempo,mañana se celebra el Solsticio de Invierno y Anna exigió amablemente hacer un baile-y ante la mirada mortificada de Emma agrego-...no me digas que a la salvadora de Storybrooke le da miedo un baile.

-No,claro que no me da miedo un baile-replicó Emma

-Además... yo no exigí un baile por el Solsticio de Invierno,lo exigí por tu cumpleaños Elsa-agrego Anna haciendo que Elsa se sonrojara un poco.

-¿Cumples años mañana...Porque no lo dijiste antes? -pregunto Emma asombrada y repentinamente algo preocupada...¿Qué le iba regalar? Porque aunque Emma no era una persona de dar regalos,sentía que debía regalarle algo a Elsa...Después de todo ella era su amiga y estaba siendo muy amable con ella.

-Es que no...no,es nada importante,de verdad -contestó Elsa sonrojada y por el tono se noto que ella no estaba acostumbrada a los festejos.

Y mientras Anna replicaba que si era un día importante,causa de festejo en todo Arendelle, Emma sonrió disimuladamente al ver los intentos de Elsa para hacerle entender a Anna que estaba exagerando.

-Anna,por endécima vez..sólo es mi cumpleaños,no estoy acostumbrada a festejarlo y si por mi fuera sabes que lo pasaría como un día normal - dijo Elsa ante la mirada de desaprobación de Anna

Emma ocultó otra sonrisa ante la escena pensando que esa actitud era algo en lo que también se parecía a Elsa,pero en ese momento estaba de acuerdo con Anna,no era un día normal,pues Elsa era la persona mas gentil y buena que conocía y merecía ser festejada aunque no quisiera, y en serio se alegraba mucho haber llegado en su cumpleaños,y entre los demás comentarios y risas de la platica( que continuó por horas) hicieron que por primera vez en ese día Emma olvidará todas sus demás preocupaciones pensando que verdaderamente habia llegado justo a tiempo.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. El Baile

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Once Upon a Time,Disney no me pertenecen ni nada.

 **CrimsonSavior** : Ya se...Emma enfrento a un Dragón y se asusta un poco por un baile en Arendelle :p

 **Catwoman1947** : Que bueno que te guste la historia n.n

Gracias por leer 3

* * *

Capitulo 3

El baile

Llego el gran día del baile y aunque Emma aun pensaba en Storybrooke también tenia que preocuparse por el regalo de Elsa,por suerte para ella...Anna habia llevado a Elsa toda parte de la mañana a un picnic privado y a pescar(tradición en Arendelle),así que tenían tiempo para pensar en el regalo,cuando derepente se acordó que cuando Elsa estuvo en Storybrooke le habia llamado la atención su chaqueta roja de cuero y como más de una vez habia visto a Regina cambiar de ropa con magia, decidió intentar aparecer una chaqueta,olvidándose de lo que Rumpelstilskin le había dicho sobre utilizar su magia, y para sorpresa de Emma lo logró en el primer intento,apareciendo una chaqueta como la suya solo que esta era de color azul.

" _Si,azul...ese es su color_ " pensó alegre.

-¿Te diviertes,querida? -dijo la voz de Rumpelstilskin apareciendo detrás de Emma.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Que quieres?

-Ya te lo dije...que aceptes tu lado Oscuro -dijo Rumpelstilskin con una socarona y fea sonrisa-por cierto...ya es tiempo que te preocupes por saber de tu daga,querida.

-Mi daga...-dijo Emma casi sin voz al recordar por primera vez la daga que debía tener su nombre,pero de inmediato supuso que estaba a salvo en Storybrooke así que por el momento esta bien,así que reaccionó y le contestó a Rumpelstilskin aunque con algo de duda-No,no me importa,la daga esta bien y aunque no...tampoco me importa,porque nunca seré como tu,yo seré siendo la misma Emma.

-Estoy seguro, que después de esta noche lo aceptaras...-fue lo ultimo que dijo Rumpelstilskin antes de desaparecer y un momento después se escucho que tocaron la puerta asustando un poco a Emma,pero en eso de abrió puerta y se asomó una mujer,era Gerda,el ama de llaves del castillo.

-Señorita Emma,la Reina y la Princesa han regresado y quieren saber si las acompaña,se encuentran en el Estudio-dijo Gerda

-Oh,esta bien,gracias Gerda...en un minuto bajo.

Y cuando Gerda se retiro,Emma se apresuró a envolver la chaqueta,ahora sin ayuda de magia y bajo casi corriendo al Estudio donde encontró a Elsa observando una pintura:Su Madre y su Tías.

Emma sintió un dolor en el corazón al ver la imagen de Ingrid, ella había tenido un trágico fin aun cuándo verdaderamente no era mala,incluso la habia cuidado y querido,y aún así no la había podido salvar...ese pensamiento hizo que Emma quisiera correr lejos para estar a solas,pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo,Elsa volteo y por la mirada de dolor que tenia y que Emma vio por unos segundos,sintió que sus pensamientos iban mas o menos por la misma dirección.

-Hola Emma,¿descansaste bien?-le preguntó Elsa con una ligera sonrisa ocultando el pequeño dolor que Emma habia visto.

-Si,gracias,por cierto...Feliz cumpleaños.

Entonces Emma le dio un fuerte abrazo a Elsa y le entregó el regalo, que para gran felicidad de Emma le encantó,y como no sabia que decir por la emoción Elsa le volvió a dar las gracias diciendo que no debió molestarse.

-No te preocupes, que bueno que te gusto-le dijo Emma muy alegre por la emoción de Elsa que ya mostraba una sonrisa grande y sincera-Y a todo esto...¿Y Anna?

-Ahorita viene,fue por chocolate a la cocina

-¿Me hablaron?-dijo entrando la aludida con una barra d chocolate,saludando a Emma y agregando-Por cierto Emma,¿Que te pondrás esta noche?

-Pues pensaba que un vestido normal...no quiero causarles mas molestias-contesto Emma algo extrañada.

-¿Que?No...de eso nada-dijo Anna en un tono muy dramático- Hoy debes verte espectacular,eres nuestra invitada de honor,así que ahorita mismo te ayudaré a arreglarte.

-Espera,¿que?-se alarmó Emma y miro a Elsa asustada,que de inmediato intervino.

-Anna,estas exagerando,Emma puede...-empezó a decir pero Anna la interrumpió.

-No,ya dije Elsa...así que tu también ve a arreglarte ,no te preocupes,estaremos listas-dijo guiñando un ojo a a Elsa mientras se llevaba a Emma que tenia la palabra "ayuda" en el rostro.

Elsa suspiro y solo alcanzó a decirle "lo siento" a Emma ya que Anna aveces se emocionaba mucho,cosa que Emma comprobó muy bien...verdaderamente Anna era pura energía,iba de un lado a otro, y rápido le consiguió un vestido blanco con detalles rojos muy elegantes, y aunque Emma dijo terminantemente que no era su estilo, Anna hizo que se lo pusiera alegando lo contrario y asi terminando de convencerla que se lo quedará,para después empezarla a peinarla y a maquillarla discretamente,todo eso le dio a Emma la sensación de tener una hermana,cuando repentinamente para su sorpresa Anna le agradeció.

-¿Porque?-se extraño Emma.

-Por estar aquí...-contestó Anna como si fuera lo mas obvio y agregando- mi hermana esta más feliz ¿sabes?...la verdad te extraño todo este tiempo.

Emma se sorprendió mas por esas palabras,porque de cierta manera que no sabia como expresar la hicieron sentirse bien y esbozar una leve sonrisra.

-Yo también la extrañe...

-¡Listo!-dijo Anna con una extraña sonrisa dejando que Emma se viera en el espejo,y esta debía admitir que se veía bien,Anna habia hecho que toda ella resaltará de buena manera.

-Wow...me veo bien.

-No,te ves mas que bien-replico Anna y con un tono juguetón agregó- estoy segura que impactarás a " _ciertas_ " personas

Eso desconcertó a Emma,pero Anna no quizo decir nada más e hizo mejor que terminaran bien de arreglarse y así fue hasta que llegó la hora del baile...Emma se sentía mas que lista y se quedó maravillada al ver la decoración,luces y escuchar la bella musica que estaba en el Gran Salón,era mas de lo que había imaginado, parecía un sueño y eso que ya antes habia ido a un baile.

Y como era de esperar Elsa las estaba esperando y al ver a Emma se sonrojo y se quedo sin aliento mientras Anna ocultaba una sonrisa y se iba al lado de Kristoff.

-Wow,Emma,te ves muy...-empezó a decir Elsa sin encontrar una palabra para expresarse

-Lo se,tu también...- dijo Emma sonriendo y sin negar que Elsa se veía deslumbrante con su vestido y peinado formal de Reina.

El baile fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaban ambas chicas,todo era divertido y al mismo tiempo relajado que Emma(aunque no podia dejar en Storybrooke y su familia) se la paso muy bien en compañía de Elsa y llegó un momento en que ambas chicas se olvidaron de todo y de todos los demás mientras charlaban y reían juntas,como si no necesitarán nada más.

Pero todo acabó cuando un grito las saco de su pequeña burbuja y por el siguiente momento todo fue un caos:

Los guardias sostenían a un joven pelirrojo con lentes y que a juzgar por su ropa era un príncipe,al lado de el había tirada una daga corta con algo de sangre,pero lo peor y lo que mas horrorizaba de la imagen era que Anna estaba muy mal herida,tenia el costado ensangrentado y estaba casi desmayándose en los brazos de Kristoff que le decía algo que nadie entendió muy bien.

Emma instintivamente tomo la mano de Elsa que estaba viendo la escena mas horrorizada que cualquier otra persona, haciendo que no reaccionará,pero el contacto de la mano de Emma hizo que regresará a la realidad y se fuera corriendo al lado de su hermana.

-Anna,no -dijo Elsa con un hilo de voz tratando de controlarse y tomando una de las manos de su hermana- por favor,tú no...

 _Continuará..._


	4. La crisis y un aquí

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Once Upon a Time y de Disney no me pertenecen

 **CrimsonSavior** : En serio que bueno que te guste la historia, eso me anima a actualizar rápido n.n ...espero que no hayas esperado tanto la actualización.

 **Catwomen1974** : Aquí esta la actualización n.n

Gracias por leer (n.n)/

* * *

Capítulo 4

La Crisis y un aquí

Los siguientes minutos fueron cruciales,Elsa mandó a encerrar en el calabozo al joven pelirrojo, que aun no habia dicho nada,para interrogarlo después y con ayuda de Kristoff trasladaron a Anna a una habitación pero la verdad era es que parecía que ya no había nada que hacer y para desesperación de Elsa sus poderes no podían ayudar mucho.

-Kristoff, ¿los Trolls no nos pueden ayudar?-pregunto Elsa con tono esperanzado mientras tomaba una de las manos de Anna que se había desmayado y respiraba con dificultad,pero se notaba que aun luchaba por salvarse.

-No Elsa,ellos no tienen ese tipo de magia- contesto Kristoff que estaba consternado

-Tenemos que hacer algo...

Elsa estaba al borde de las lágrimas, lo último que quería era perder a su hermana cuando parecía que todo iba bien,mas con Emma en Arendelle, en ese momento se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Emma!- gritó y volteo a ver a Emma que estaba preocupada en la puerta en la habitación sin saber que hacer- tú magia...puede salvarla

-¿Mi magia?... Elsa no creo que sea buena idea,yo no se si pueda hacerlo.

-Por favor,Emma...intentalo,Anna es la única familia que me queda...por favor-le rogó Elsa siendo traicionada por una lágrima y se veía tan vulnerable que no le pudo decir que no.

-Esta bien...

Emma se acercó a Anna y se concentró en salvarla y de inmediato sintió la magia hacer efecto...Anna soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor y poco a poco fue recuperando algo de color hasta que Emma termino de curarla y Anna abrió lentamente abrió los ojos y se sentó algo torpe ante la sorpresa de todos los presente.

-Ouch...eso fue peor que cuando baile con el Duque de Weselton...-dijo haciendo una mueca.

Elsa soltó una especie de risa y abrazó a Anna,feliz porque se hubiera salvado, y cuando se separaron también abrazo a Emma agradeciéndole lo que había hecho y por los siguientes 5 minutos todo fue emoción hasta que Elsa le pidió a Anna que explicará lo que había pasado.

-Bueno,ese joven que me atacó ,es Lars,uno de los hermanos de Hans...quería vengarse por lo que le pasó a Hans después de que lo mandamos de vuelta a las Islas del Sur por segunda vez ...creo que su Padre ya no fue tan "amable"

-Lógico,ese tal Hans tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa y se quiere vengar de ustedes- comentó Kristoff sarcásticamente.

-Y eso no es todo...-continuó Anna en tono grave- esta aliado con Hans,incluso este se encuentra escondido en alguna parte de Arendelle y esta planeando otra cosa,algo mucho peor...esto solo fue la primera parte,esperaban que no sobreviviera para dejarte vulnerable Elsa y después venir contra ti... con algo especial,una espada o algo así, no me dijo más...

-No importa,porque creó que te dijo mucho y sobreviviste-dijo Elsa.

En ese momento Kristoff comentó que los de la Islas del Sur era unos lengua larga imposibles,Elsa estuvo de acuerdo pero dijo que lo mas importante era hacer un plan de defensa contra lo que planeaba Hans, pero durante esta plática Emma se sintió muy cansada mientras le emplazaba a doler la cabeza y de repente su mano derecha empezó a temblar un poco.

-¿Emma...éstas bien? -preguntó Elsa preocupada al verla.

-Si,es solo que...

En eso se interrumpió al ver la visión de Rumpelstilskin al lado de Elsa.

-Eres sorprendente,querida...aún después de esto,no aceptas caer en la oscuridad,pensé que esto sería un buen incentivo,más por toda la magia que utilizaste...

Emma se asusto al principio,pero por lo que dijo ahora, y al recordar lo que Rumpelstilskin le había dicho antes del baile se enojo.

-¿Tu?...¡Sabias que esto pasaría!-espetó Emma asustando a los demás que no veían a Rumpelstilskin.

-Puede ser,quizás...-contestó Rumpelstilskin en tono divertido.

-¿Emma?¿Que pasa? -preguntó Elsa cada vez mas preocupada.

-Yo... -comenzó a decir Emma pero al ver la sonrisa burlona de Rumpelstilskin explotó- ¡Ya basta!¡Largate!

Y sin pensar Emma se hecho a correr rumbo a su habitación a la que le puso llave,sin percatarse de que Elsa la había seguido preocupada por ella,y cuando esta logró abrir la puerta gracias a sus poderes de hielo pudo ver a Emma sentada al borde de la cama con las manos en su cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Emma? -dijo Elsa acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado- ¿Emma?...dime que pasa

-Mi...cabeza...duele-pudo decir Emma.

-Tranquila...

Elsa suavemente le quito las mano de su cabeza y puso sus manos en la sien de Emma y lentamente empezó a darle un masaje en la sien.

-Esto siempre me ayuda cuando tengo dolores de cabeza fuertes.. -le dijo en tono dulce, como si Emma fuera una niña

Emma empezó a sentirse mejor,el tacto de las manos de Elsa era muy agradable hasta que ya no sintió dolor.

-¿Mejor? -le preguntó Elsa.

-Si...perdón por esa crisis- contesto Emma muy apenada.

-No...perdoname tu a mi,debí saber que era mucho pedirte que salvarás a Anna y no hacer que descansarás de inmediato, perdón...

-No lo digas...teníamos que salvarla,esto solo es cansancio, ya me recuperare -le dijo Emma ocultando su preocupación sobre Rumpelstilskin

-Entonces te dejó descansar...ya mañana será un día mejor-le dijo una sonrisa dulce mientras se levantaba para irse

Pero Emma después de todo el cansancio emocional y físico de ese día se derrumbó y tuvo mas miedo que nunca de quedase sola,tenia miedo de volver a ver a Rumpelstilskin y que nadie estuviera al lado de ella

-No,por favor... no te vayas,Elsa...quedate conmigo-le suplicó Emma tomando la mano de Elsa.

Elsa se quedó sorprendida,nunca había visto así a Emma,ella siempre se mostraba valiente ante toda situación,verla así la dieron ganas de abrazarla y consolarla pero se contuvo.

-Esta bien,me quedaré...- aseguró Elsa.

-Gracias...

Como ya era de noche se prepararon para dormir,Elsa se fue por un momento a su cuarto para cambiarse para dormir,cuando regreso Emma también estaba cambiada y como la cama era grande tenían mucho espacio de sobra,así que estaban separadas y cómodas,pero aún con el miedo presente Emma habia tomado la mano de Elsa para tranquilizarse y esta no puso ni una objeción.

-Buenas noches,Emma...

-Buenas noches,Elsa...

Y mientras intentaba dormir Emma empezó a pensar cuando regresara a Storybrooke con su familia, a su realidad...y los pensamientos no eran buenos, ya no iba a ver más a Elsa,y eso era lo último que quería ahora,ya no se imaginaba dejando de ver a Elsa,pero tarde o temprano es lo que tendría que hacer,y ese pensamiento la asustó mucho más ,haciendo que apretara levemente la mano de Elsa para sentirla a su lado y eso alejo los malos pensamientos dejando que el sueño la venciera con un último pensamiento:

" _No importa,en este momento ella está aquí..._ "

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nota** :Por si acaso se preguntaba...Lars,si existe y si es hermano de Hans,es el único que es bueno con él...sale en el libro de "A Frozen Heart".

 **Sugerencia** : Para este capítulo le recomiendo que escuhen la canción "Aquí" de la película Encantada,creo que queda muy bien...les dejaría el llink de la canción pero creo que no dejan. U.u


	5. Visita inesperada

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Once Upon a Time,Disney no me pertenecen ni nada.

 **CrimsonSavior** :Siempre hay de que preocuparse(?) u.u pero pues tienes razón las rubias se empezarán a acercar mas y mas..y aquí entre nos.. Emma es la que tendrá mas problemas con eso xD

 **Catwoman1974** :Aquí esta la continuación,en serio que bueno que te guste la historia.

Gracias por leer \\(n_n)/

* * *

Capitulo 5

Visita inesperada

Cuando Emma se despertó lo primero que sintió fue la mano de Elsa así que volteo la mirada despacio y la vio todavía dormida...Elsa se veía tan tranquila y en paz que incluso parecía mas joven así que Emma no se resistió y empezó a estudiar las facciones de Elsa con toda libertad, y lo primero que pensó era que era hermosa,y ese pensamiento sorprendió a la misma Emma.

"Pero,es la verdad...es hermosa" pensó

Y aún viendo a Elsa y con mucho cuidado,con la mano libre,le aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro haciendo que Elsa arrugara la nariz entre sueños,eso hizo que se le derritiera el corazón a Emma que exclamo un pequeño "Aww..." de inmediato pensó que podía acostumbrarse a esa imagen de Elsa,pero se detuvo.

"¿Que demonios...?"

Confundida alejo esos pensamiento,Elsa era su amiga...una amiga muy especial a la quería mucho,que la entendía muy bien,y de la que ya no se quería separar (aunque sabia que algún tendría que pasar,) y por eso mismo sabia que tenia que poner una barrera ,no quería sufrir de más por el cariño que le tenia a Elsa ...pero una parte de ella la regañó diciéndole que eso era demasiado tarde,que el cariño que sentía por Elsa iba creciendo mas cada día y que si ponía una barrera iba a sufrir en vano,eso hizo que Emma suspirara.

-Woah...si que estas hundida,querida...¡Y lo gracioso es que no te das cuenta!-dijo la voz de Rumpelstilskin apareciendo sentado en una silla que habia en la habitación.

-¿Que?¿En serio?...¿ahora tampoco me dejaras dormir en paz?-pregunto Emma frustrada levantándose rápido de la cama haciendo que Elsa se moviera pero por suerte aún no se despertaba.

-No te preocupes,querida, pronto no podrás dormir,¿sabes?...los Dark One no dormimos,y ahorita tu-dijo alegre señalando a Emma- me acabas de dar el arma para que aceptes tu Oscuridad

Emma estaba extrañada,no habia hecho nada especial, hasta que Rumpelstilskin al ver la expresión de no entender de Emma señalo a la aun dormida de Elsa.

-Ella,querida...ella sera la culpable de que aceptes lo que eres,ya lo verás...-dijo Rumpelstilskin y desapareciendo.

Emma estaba parada en medio de la habitacion en estado de shock cuando escuchó que Elsa empezaba a despertarse, así que rápido se puso en la ventana de la habitación mirando hacia afuera,dándole la espalda a Elsa para que no viera su preocupación.

-¿Emma?-pregunto Elsa en tono soñoliento

-Hey,buenos días Elsa...-dijo Emma tratando de sonar lo mas normal.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del cuarto,era Gerda,para saber si bajarían a almorzar,ya que el desayuno se le habia pasado,ambas chicas dijeron que si y Elsa se levanto y se despidió brevemente de Emma para irse a cambiar a su cuarto y verse en el comedor...cuando Elsa se fue Emma se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho Rumpelstilskin,pero por mas que lo pensaba era imposible que este tuviera razón, Elsa no sería la culpable de nada y se convenció de que Rumpelstilskin solo quería asustarla y ya.

Así que mas tranquila se alisto y bajo al comedor donde Elsa y Anna platicaban,saludaron a Emma y empezaron discutir sobre ir a interrogar a Lars ya que Anna no podía ir por orden definitiva de Elsa pero esta quería que Elsa no fuera sola.

-Elsa,es peligroso...podrías congelarlo-replico Anna exagerando un poco

-No es cierto...-mascullo Elsa .

-Eso no lo sabes Elsa,si Lars se parece en algo a Hans,es que quizás es un manipulador y puede hacerte enojar para hacerte perder el control...

-Anna tiene algo de razón,Elsa,no creó que debas ir sola -comento Emma a la que se le había ocurrido una idea y agregó- y por eso yo iré contigo, se interrogar y lidiar con criminales... después de todo soy sheriff de Storybrooke, ¿no?

A Elsa y a Anna le agrado esa idea,así que decidieron ir después de almorzar y cuando llegó el momento bajaron a los calabozos,que era oscuros y fríos,y en el mas alejado estaba Lars que se encontraba acostado mirando al techo y al verlas llegar se levanto e hizo un pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Pensé que ya no iba a venir su...majestad- dijo Lars en un tono de desprecio muy educado ignorando completamente a Emma-¿Como esta su hermana?

-Esta bien...-contesto Elsa en un tono neutral y al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Lars agregó- creo que no esperaba eso,¿verdad? ...pero no vine hasta aquí para decirle como esta mi hermana,si no a que nos de respuestas.

-No diré nada-dijo rápidamente Lars que empezó a parecer nervioso.

-Yo te recomendaría que hablarás -comento Emma cruzando los brazos- como, por ejemplo, hablanos de que esta buscando Hans

-No diré nada...-repitio pero al ver la expresion de advertencia de ambas chicas continuo-no,no puedo decir más

-¿Porque?¿Hans te amenazó? -preguntó Elsa extrañada por el comportamiento de Lars.

-¡Claro que no!¡Hans nunca haria algo así!

-¿Entonces quién?-pregunto Emma.

-No lo se,nunca lo eh visto ni nada,solo se que le ayuda a mi hermano y a mi me dijo que hacer por medio de este...-dijo viendose aún muy nervioso y hasta asustado

-¿Y Hans si lo conoce? -continuó Elsa

-Si,pero solo se refiere a él...y ahora que no se murió su hermana,como se suponia en el plan,no se que pueda hacerme "él"

Emma y Elsa se voltearon a ver extrañadas por como actuaba y lo su había dicho Lars...¿Quien era él?...pero por más que siguieron intentando Lars se rehusó a decir nada más.

Cuando fueron con Anna a decirle lo que habia dicho Lars,quedo igual de extrañada que Emma y Elsa.

-¿No estará diciendo mentiras para cubrir a Hans?-dijo Anna pensando que algo no cuadraba en todo eso

-No,yo se cuando alguien miente y Lars decía la verdad -dijo Emma negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a Hans y a su misterioso ayudante- agrego Elsa-pero hay que ser muy cuidadosas...

-Cierto-asintio Anna -podemos ver los mapas que están en la biblioteca del castillo para ver si se nos ocurre dónde pueda estar escondido

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la biblioteca y empezaron a observar lo mapas en busca de posibles escondites y llevaban unas horas así cuando Gerda entro con mucha prisa.

-Majestad, una joven acaba de llegar y busca a la señorita Emma...-dijo dejándolas muy sorprendidas

Dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y fueron hacia donde Gerda habia dejado esperando a la joven,cuando llegaron y la vieron se sorprendieron aún mas,pues porque esperaba a alguien de Storybrooke pero no la conocían...la joven era delgada y pelirroja ,aunque esto no se notaba tanto gracias a que traía el cabello húmedo,al verlas entrar sonrió en dirección a Emma.

-Hola Emma,soy Ariel...

 ** _Continuará..._**


	6. Mensaje

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Once Upon a Time,Disney no me pertenecen ni nada.

 **CrimsonSavior** : ¿Acaso no viste venir a Ariel ?...ok no :p pero a mi me gusta Ariel y su historia aun no esta acabada,en la 4ta temporada muestran que se quedo atrapada en una botella junto con el Jolly Roger gracias a Elsa pero no dicen bien que onda.

 **Catwoman1947** : Ariel obvio sera aliada n.n

* * *

Capítulo 6

Mensaje

Una vez que se hicieron las presentaciones quedo muy claro que Anna,Elsa y Emma estaban confundidas con la llegada de Ariel, pero esta ignoró eso y les hablo con una emoción de como si conociera a las tres desde hace tiempo.

-Espero que mi visita no sea inoportuna,pero me mandaron a buscarte,Emma -dijo Ariel observando algo curiosa todo el lugar.

-¿Pero quien mando a buscarme?-pregunto Emma imaginándose la respuesta

-Pues...Regina (que aún no es muy amable conmigo por cierto) me "pidio" ayuda-contesto Ariel haciendo una pequeña mueca al recordar a Regina y agregó- Todos en Storybrooke están preocupados por ti...te buscaron en todas partes del Pueblo, y al percatarse que no estabas en ese mundo a Henry se le ocurrió que podía ayudarles

Emma se sintió mal al pensar en toda su familia muy preocupada buscándola sin éxito alguno.

-Pero yo aún no entiendo algo...¿Como llegaste aquí desde Storybrooke?¿Tienes un portal o algo así? -pregunto Anna que sentía mucha curiosidad por la recién llegada,pues tenia algo raro en su forma de vestir,que consistía en una especie de vestido(aunque no se veia mucho porque Gerda le habia dado una manta al verla mojada) y una bufanda que traía en la mano

-No,es mas fácil que eso,me dieron como sirena puedo viajar entre los mundos,solo tuve que guiarme por esta bufanda con un hechizo que puso Regina -contesto Ariel con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo mostrando la bufanda que era de Emma.

Anna se quedo muy asombrada por eso,aunque teniendo a Elsa y a su fallecida Tia Ingrid con sus poderes de hielo y a los Trolls, se acostumbró fácil a las idea de las Sirenas.

-Pero no es solo eso...-dijo Ariel tomando un relicario que traía en el cuello y al abrirlo saco una habichuela mágica y se la entrego a Emma ante la vista extrañada de Anna y Elsa-me pidieron que te diera esto,con esto podrás regresar a Storybrooke de inmediato.

-Lo se...pero pensé que ya no habia ninguna-dijo Emma sin poder creerselo, ¡podria volver a Storybrooke!

-Y así era,pero resulta que una chica de Storybrooke, creo que se llamaba Ruby la encontró hace tiempo y la guardaba en caso de una emergencia -dijo Ariel dando una explicación,muy a su estilo,sobre como funcionaba esa habichuela mágica a las hermanas Arendelle.

" _¡Gracias_ _Ruby!_ " pensó Emma con una sonrisa en el rostro pero al ver a Elsa se puso seria,pues aunque Elsa estaba atenta a la explicación de Ariel se notaba que se habia mantenido extrañamente callada durante toda la plática y su rostro estaba muy serio casi al extremo de estar sin expresión alguna,señal (según Emma) de que quería ocultar algo,sin saber bien porque Emma supo que tenia que hacer algo al respecto.

-Muy bien-dijo Emma haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver mientras se levantaba e iba donde estaba Elsa y le tomaba la mano-Elsa,ven, necesitó hablar contigo a solas antes de preparar todo.

Emma guió a Elsa hasta el estudio del castillo y cuando cerro la puerta de este cruzo los brazos y vio directo a Elsa.

-Muy bien, habla...¿que pasa?-le preguntó directamente haciendo que Elsa levantara una ceja.

-¿Que me pasa de que?-contesto Elsa en un tono algo desafiante.

-Elsa...se que algo te pasa,estas muy seria y callada -dijo y al ver que Elsa iba a replicar agregó- y no digas que no,así que voy preguntar de nuevo:¿que te pasa?

-No me pasa nada Emma-replico Elsa tratando de sonar indiferente sin mucho éxito

-Mentirosa...-dijo Emma sabiendo que era inútil que Elsa le dijera algo por la buenas ,era muy terca aveces, así que iba a tener que hacerla hablar por las malas.

-¿Disculpa?

-Dije que eres una mentirosa,Elsa-repitio Emma sabiendo que a Elsa le molestaba que le dijeran así.

-No,no es cierto.

-¿Ah,no?...¿entonces como le digo a alguien que miente cuando le preguntó algo?

Se instalo un silencio incómodo,Emma no quería romperlo así que espero hasta que por fin Elsa hablo.

-Bien...Disculpame-le dijo a Emma con algo de molestia y vergüenza en la voz pero habia bajado un poco la vista y no miraba directo a Emma-pero no quería meterte en mis preocupaciones,porque entre lo Hans y ahora tu partida...no se...es solo que tengo mucho en que pensar

En si lo que le preocupaba era la partida de Emma,no quería que se fuera aunque sabía que era egoísta y no sabia como reaccionar ante eso y pensó que de alguna manera Emma imaginaba sus pensamientos ya que se acerco a ella(que levantó la vista) y le tomo la mano.

-No te preocupes,sabes que no te dejare solo así, me ire cuando termine de ayudarte con Hans-le dijo dulcemente hasta que de le ocurrió algo-a menos que...

-¿A menos que, que?

-¡Que te vengas conmigo a Storybrooke!-dijo Emma como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo dejando sin palabras a Elsa.

-Espera,¿que?

-Si,Tú,Anna e incluso todo Arendelle pueden venir conmigo a Storybrooke

-Emma,no podemos hacer eso...-dijo Elsa tratando de no llevarse por la emoción de imaginarse en Storybrooke con Emma.

-¿Y porque no?

-No podemos dejar todo y ya...

-Lo se,es difícil pero seria bueno ¿no crees?...-le dijo Emma sonriendole- la gente de Arendelle también estaría feliz en Storybrooke,conocerían cosas nuevas,los instalariamos en casa cómodas y ustedes ya no se preocuparían por Hans nunca más...en pocas palabras,tendrías una vida normal sin preocupaciones

A Elsa este pensamiento le gusto,por mucho tiempo había soñado con una vida de lo más normal pero vivirla en Storybrooke con Emma era mucho mas de lo que habia soñado,pero esta decisión no era fácil y no podía tomarla sola,tenia que hablarla con Anna.

-Dejame pensarlo y hablarlo con Anna¿si?-le dijo a Emma

-Claro-dijo Emma con una sonrisa victoriosa y antes de que ella pensara bien lo que hacía tomó el rostro de Elsa en las manos y dándole un beso en la frente,cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo sonrio algo avergonzada y se separo de Elsa que estaba sorprendida y sonrojada -Bueno...yo...creo,que deje algo olvidado...bueno..tengo que irme

Antes de que Elsa dijera algo Emma salio corriendo aún sonriendo por la posibilidad de que Elsa pudiera irse con ella a Storybrooke,pensó que por un momento nada iba poder salir mal ¿o si?

 ** _Continuará..._**


	7. Te seguiré

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de OUAT y Disney pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores.

Perdón por no actualizar este tiempo, estuve muy ocupada pero no volvera a pasar.

 **CrimsonSavior:** Pues aquí sabras si se ira, perdón por no actualizar u.u

 **Catwoman1974:** Lo se,a mi también se me hizo corto el anterior capítulo,pero creo que este es mas largo,y perdón por no actualizar :/

* * *

Capítulo7

Te seguiré

Elsa se habia quedado en su estudio y ahora caminaba de aun lado al otro pensando en lo que haría ahora y por eso mismo, después de que se fuera Emma, le habia mandado a hablar a Anna que no tardo en llegar y al explicarle todo lo que le había dicho Emma se fue quedando seria,un mal presentimiento para Elsa.

-Entonces...¿Quieres que nos vayamos a Storybrooke?-fue lo primero que dijo Anna después de pensar un poco.

-La verdad,no lo se...-contestó Elsa muy indecisa haciendo que Anna suspirara dramáticamente

-Elsa...si o no

-Esta bien,si...si,me gustaría ir a Storybrooke pero tampoco quiero dejar Arendelle,es nuestro hogar después de todo.

Repentinamente Anna le sonrió a Elsa como para darle ánimo.

-No,Elsa..el hogar es dónde están las personas que te quieren y que tu más quieres -dijo Anna desconcertando mucho a Elsa- y puede que Arendelle sea donde vivimos y donde ahora somos felices,pero no siempre fue así,y lo sabes...

Elsa asintió entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería Anna,pues todo el tiempo que estuvieron separadas ambas hermanas habían sentido el castillo más como una horrible prisión lujosa (con mucho material para leer)que como un hogar...y aunque ninguna lo dijera,algunas cosas del castillo les recordaban eso malos momentos.

-Asi que si piensas que irnos a Storybrooke es buena idea,cuenta conmigo y con toda la gente de Arendelle de seguro-dijo Anna sonriendo con mas animo sabiendo de sobra que todo el pueblo de Arendelle querían y admiraban a Elsa(tanto como persona como Reina) como para obedecerla y confiar en algo así de importante.

-Tienes razón-dijo simplemente Elsa con un gesto pensativo que Anna habia visto tantas veces cuando se encargaba de cosas del Reino.

-Entonces,eso quiere decir que...

-Quiere decir que nos vamos a Storybrooke-dijo Elsa decidida- Hay que preparar todo y a todos.

-¡Excelente!-contestó Anna muy emocionada dándole un corto abrazo a Elsa-Yo te ayudo para avisarle a la gente,tu sólo dile a Emma ...se emocionara mucho.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro,porque,digo...¿a quien no le gustaría que su "mejor amiga" la siguiera a donde fuera?,es muy lindo-dijo en un tono que para diversión de Anna ruborizó a Elsa

-¿De que hablas?

-Oh,de nada...es solo que,no se,eh visto que te agrada mucho tener a Emma por aqui¿sabes?

-Pues claro que me agrada tener a Emma por aquí...es mi amiga -contesto Elsa poniéndose algo a la defensiva

-¿Segura que solo una amiga,Elsa?-dijo Anna sabiendo que debía aprovechar que estaban solas y podían hablar sin que nadie más pudiera interrumpirlas.

-¿De que hablas,Anna?-pregunto Elsa esperando que la tierra se la tragará por los repentinos nervios que sentía.

-Elsa,en serio espero que no creas que estoy tan ciega como para no darme cuenta que...Emma te gusta.

Por primera vez en su vida Elsa se quedo congelada, y sin habla,pero se notaba que Anna había sido muy observadora en todo el asunto,pero sobre todo le sorprendió la habilidad que ella simplemente decía lo que pensaba y listo.

-Espera,¿que?-fue lo primero que pudo decir Elsa después de un minuto mas o menos.

-Lo que oíste,Emma te gusta ¿no?

-Anna,mira...yo...bueno...es que-empezo a decir Elsa tratando de decir algo mas o menos coherente pero no pudo

-Tranquila Elsa,no es nada malo-la tranquilizó Anna sabiendo que a pesar de ser Reina y actuar como tal,Elsa podía ser como una niña asustadiza en cuestiones de sentimientos y esas cosas-soy tu hermana y sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea,¿verdad?

Elsa suspiro,sabiendo que en la única que podía confiar en algo así, era su hermana

-Lo se,Anna...pero,es complicado.

Anna negó con la cabeza con un pequeña sonrisa mientras le decía:

-Elsa,no hay nada complicado,simplemente es si te gusta Emma o no,así de fácil.

-No,no es tan fácil...

-Si,lo es...es solo que a ti te gusta complicar las cosas -replicó terca Anna haciendo que discutieran un poco mas hasta que Elsa de rindió

-Esta bien, Anna ¿que quieres que te diga?¿Que me gusta Emma desde que estuve en Storybrooke? Bien,lo aceptó, me gusta Emma.

-Si,eso quería-dijo Anna sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Si,pues no creo que sirva de mucho...Emma nunca me haría caso,ya sabes tiene a Hook y así-dijo Elsa con un tono algo desanimado en la voz.

-No lo creo Elsa,en todo el tiempo que ah estado aquí no lo ah mencionado para nada,así que no le debe importar tanto-dijo Anna muy segura pues también habia observado a Emma y sospechaba que está también sentía algo por Elsa pero como no la conocía tanto como a su hermana decidió que no era bueno decirlo por el momento.

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó Elsa esperanzada.

-Si,así que es tu oportunidad, conquista a Emma.

-Espera un momento,se supone que tu eres la hermana menor así que ...¿Desde cuando tu me dices que vaya y conquiste una chica?-preguntó Elsa con cierto humor.

-Desde que veo que eres un desastre romántico,Elsa...-se burlo un poco Anna- además ya me cae bien Emma,bueno..mas que esa Reina Marisol del reino vecino que te coquetaba la otra vez

-No me coqueteaba,solo era amable,Anna-replico Elsa.

-¡Claro que lo hacia!...Lo que pasa es que aveces eres muy despitada-dijo Anna para molestar a Elsa,pero después agregó ya seria-y ya hablando en serio, Elsa...yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz,así que hazme caso¿si?

-Esta bien Anna,gracias...eres la mejor hermana del mundo -contesto Elsa abrazando a su hermana

Después de eso decidieron que Elsa le daría la noticia a solas a Emma,ya que quería sorprenderla con la noticia,así que la llamo a su estudió para darle la buena noticia,pero lo que no sabía es que Emma tenia algo de miedo,pues ahora que lo pensaba bien imaginaba que habia sido mucho pedirle a Elsa que dejara Arendelle para irse con ella a Storybrooke.

" _Fue mucho,obviamente Elsa me dirá que no_... _rayos,_ _solo a mi se me ocurre pedirle eso a mi mejor amiga_ " pensaba con algo de desánimo,sobre todo con la última palabra,mientras se dirigía al Estudio,cuando entró vio a Elsa de espalda,pues observaba el reino por la ventana,pero al oír a entrar a Emma volteó ofreciéndo una sonrisa que desarmó complemente a Emma.

-Eh...uhm...bueno,¿me buscabas?-pudo decir mas o menos Emma

-Si,estuve hablando con Anna sobre irnos a Storybrooke...-empezo a decir Elsa pero Emma la interrumpio.

-Yo en verdad lo siento,Elsa...yo no quería pedirte algo asi ,fue muy egoísta de mi parte...-empezo Emma hablando muy rápido y torpemente,cosa que le pareció muy adorable a Elsa ya que nunca habia visto asi a Emma

-Emma,tranquila...-dijo Elsa y entonces sonrió,e imaginando que ya no serviría el discurso que habia preparado mentalmente agregó-...si me voy a ir a Storybrooke contigo

-No,Elsa,entiendo,lo sien...-Emma se detuvo ante lo último- Espera,¿que?

-Que me iré contigo a Storybrooke,Emma- contesto Elsa sin pensar y se ruborizó un poco-bueno,lo que quize decir que no sólo ire yo¿verdad?...osea,todo Arendelle ira y eso...

-¿En serio?...¿Vendrás conmigo?-preguntó Emma sin creer lo que estaba pasando

-Claro que iré,te seguiría a donde sea Emma...-contesto Elsa algo apenada.

Emma no se resistió mas y abrazo fuertemente a Elsa,al principió esta se desconcertó pero correspondió al abrazó hasta que Emma se hizo un poco hacia atrás, sin dejar de abrazar de cierta manera a Elsa.

-Me alegra que vengas a Storybrooke,estoy segura que te gustará-dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa cuando de repente se le ocurrió algo que en otra ocasione le hubiera costado decir,pero pues estaba contenta así que tenía el valor para agregar lo siguiente-incluso...no se, podríamos dar un paseo cuando lleguemos allá, ya que la última vez que fuiste no viste lo lindo del pueblo...si tu quieres pondríamos ir a un restaurante o algo así,¿que te parece?

Al oír eso a Elsa se le iluminó el rostro y sonrió con mas ganas.

-Que me encantaría

Al oír eso Emma no dijo mas y solo sonrió,se quedaron asi durante un momento asi ,sin que ambas dijeran o hicieran algo,pero Emma se acababa de dar cuenta (con lo cerca que estaban) que le encantaba dos cosas... primera: como sonreía Elsa y segunda:el color de los ojos de esta...en ese momento se detuvo y se alejo un poco de Elsa.

-Excelente,es una cita entonces...-dijo Emma totalmente roja-y pues...me iré a preparar para el viaje y eso... además creo que se necesitara ayuda con los preparativos para irnos

-Si...esta bien,Anna debe estar haciendo la lista de los preparativos-dijo Elsa algo emocionada(sin querer) por la palabra cita que uso Emma

-Bueno,entonces nos vemos mas tarde-dijo Emma dirigiéndose a la puerta, pues a cada paso se ponía mas roja,si eso era posible

Pero estaba tan emocionada y conmovida,que se regreso y volvió abrazar fuertemente a Elsa y al separarse le dio un beso en la mejilla,que dejo a Elsa momentáneamente sorprendida y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Gracias hacer todo esto Elsa,en serio significa mucho para mi...-dijo Emma,pero se fue corriendo (otra vez) antes de que Elsa pudiera decir algo mas.

Y en ese momento Elsa supo que ya no habia vuelta atrás,definitivamente le gustaba Emma y quería hacer todo lo posible para conquistarla.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	8. Pasado y futuro

**Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time ni Frozen me pertenecen ni nada por el estilo

¡Perdon por no actualizar en tanto tiempo! T-T

* * *

Capítulo 8

Pasado y Futuro

Habían pasado unos días y Arendelle estaba lleno de energía y movimiento,pues todos estaban emocionados con los preparativos para irse a Storybrooke...y en esos días Emma se dejó de preocupar y por primera vez se sintió en casa sin esfuerzo, sobre todo por las atenciones que le daba Elsa,pues la llevo a conocer Arendelle,le mostró su palacio de hielo e incluso preparo picnic solo para ellas dos cerca del fiordo (una excelente vista,la verdad) y todo esto fue haciendo que Emma conociera nuevos gestos de Elsa,como el jugueteo de sus manos cuando se ponía nerviosa a causa de Emma(según ella era su nuevo súper poder)...todo era como un lindo sueño y una tarde antes de partir Emma se preparó para ver las luces del norte(Elsa se lo había prometido) estaba muy emocionada pero no encontraba a Elsa por ningún lado

"Quizás aún es temprano...pero es raro que Elsa no este" pensó mientras buscaba a Elsa por todo el castillo hasta que la encontró en una habitación del ala oeste,la que era de su Mamá y de sus Tías...

Emma se quedo en shock cuando vio a Elsa que estaba limpiando la habitación mientras cantaba(¡ _Elsa_ _cantando_!), en serio parecía muy contenta,la mente de Emma queria salir corriendo pues algo le decía que era un momento privado, pero su cuerpo no respondía, pues quería seguir escuchándo la bella voz de Elsa, y fue demasiado tarde,pues en ese momento Elsa volteo y vio a Emma,haciendo que dejara de cantar

-Yo...lo siento,Elsa,no quería molestarte...pero cantas muy bien-se disculpó Emma acercandose a ella.

-No,no hay problema...y gracias-contesto Elsa muy roja pues hasta ese entonces solo Anna la habia escuchado cantar.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio,ninguna de las dos sabia que mas decir,hasta que Emma lo rompió.

-Y...¿que haces aquí? -preguntó y noto la expresión de alivio de Elsa.

-Nada,me gusta venir y mantener limpia esta habitación...-dijo quedándose repentinamente pensativa y agregó-creo que me hace sentir un poco cerca de mis Tías y mi Madre

Emma miro alrededor de la habitación y en ese momento se acordó de algo,así que se sentaron en un borde de una de las camas

-¿Sabes? Cuando lleguemos a Storybrooke te mostrare algo especial:una araña de goma y un anillo que tengo-dijo y al ver confundida a Elsa,agregó-nunca me acorde porque tenia eso( y porque las guarde),pero ahora se que me las dio Íngrid cuando viví con ella

-¿Mi Tía?

-Si,fue una vez que me iba a escapar de una de las casas de acogida donde estuve porque un niño me molestaba...pero ella me detuvo y me comentó del miedo que este niño tenia a las arañas y que casualmente tenia una guardada en un cajón,que seria una lastima que alguien lo asustara con ella -dijo Emma sonriendo ante ese recuerdo-apartir de ese momento me sentí muy cómoda con ella y la empecé a querer, incluso una vez me llevó a la feria donde gane el anillo que te mencione y...ahí me entere que Ingrid me quería adoptar,era lo mejor que me había pasado en ese momento, iba a tener una familia por fin.

-¿Y que paso? -preguntó Elsa al ver la expresión triste de Emma.

-Lo de siempre...huí,no entendía nada en ese momento así que escapé -termino sintiéndose muy tonta,era la primera vez que hablaba sobre lo que habia vivido con Ingrid

Elsa tomo la mano de Emma para reconfortarla,ella sabia lo que era huir siempre.

-No te atormentes por eso,Emma...eso es pasado,ahora eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco-le dijo Elsa haciendo que Emma se sintiera segura y no tan sola

-Pero es porque ya tengo a mi familia... y a ti,ahorita mismo hubiera estado perdida sin ti- dijo Emma mirando seriamente a Elsa.

-Me das mucho crédito,Emma...

-¡Claro que no! Es la verdad,sin ti a mi lado en estos momentos estaría perdida y desde que te conocí me haz ayudado mucho Elsa...

-Pues si no mal no recuerdo...casi mueres congelada por mi culpa cuando nos conocimos

-¿Y? Me salvaste cuando quería dejar mis poderes y ni siquiera te importo que te pudiera lastimar...o matar...y creeme aún no me queda claro porque lo hiciste.

Elsa se quedó sin habla,ni ella misma sabía porque lo que hizo...o quizas si sabia pero no quería saber la razón.

-Yo...solo quería que estuvieras a salvo-fue lo único que dijo haciendo que Emma sonriera.

-Pues me haz salvado Elsa...eres la Salvadora de la Salvadora-dijo Emma acomodando un mechón del cabello de Elsa y dejando la mano en la misma mejilla de Elsa-y espero que siempre sea así...

Por un momento Emma al quedarse mirando los ojos de Elsa se dejo llevar y se acercó a ella hasta que junto sus labios con los de Elsa en un tierno beso que no fue como ningún otro,fue un beso especial y explosivo para su corazón...como si ese beso fuera lo que hubiera estado esperando desde hace tiempo y agradeció a todos los dioses que no fue rechazada,al contrario Elsa le correspondió al beso con la misma ternura (aunque con cierta timidez) hasta que Emma rompió el beso y junto sus frente porque aún no quería separarse del todo de Elsa

-Wow,debí haber hecho esto desde hace tiempo...- fue lo primero que dijo con una sonrisa que esperaba que no la hiciera parecer boba.

-Lo mismo pienso...¿sabes?me hiciste esperar mucho por ese beso-dijo Elsa feliz y nerviosa (muy nerviosa)

-Lo siento,su _majestad_ ,aveces suelo ser un poco lenta, pero...

-¿Pero?

-No volverá a pasar-termino Emma besando nuevamente a Elsa,pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto haciendo que se separaran.

-Elsa,necesita...-empezó a decir Anna (que era quien había abierto la puerta) pero al alcanzar ver el beso se detuvo y se puso totalmente roja- yo...perdón... no quize molestarlas

-Anna,yo... dejame explicarte...-dijo Emma con algo de vergüenza(Elsa estaba muda y como si se quisiera derretir)

-No,no,esta bien... en serio-dijo Anna aun mas roja que nunca y levanto los pulgares-...todo bien,perfecto,bueno...creo que me hablan,adiós,sigan con lo suyo

Y Anna se fue casi corriendo (y Emma casi juro que escucho un grito de alegría después) dejando a Emma y a Elsa sorprendidas.

-Okey,eso fue...-empezo a decir Emma

-¿Bochornoso y gracioso?-termino Elsa con resignación

-Iba a decir incómodo, pero eso también sirve - contestó Emma algo divertida por la situación-¿crees que Anna me de una charla para saber cuales son mis intenciones contigo?

-¡Emma!

-¿Que? es para estar prevenida...

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco, pero algo le decía que Anna,con lo protectora que era,si charlaría con Emma...cosa que la ponia mas nerviosa,cosa que inmediatamente Emma notó y agregó.

-Aunque no habría ningún problema con eso...¿sabes porque?

Elsa solo negó con la cabeza sin entender a Emma.

-Porque en verdad te quiero,Elsa...-dijo Emma tomando la mano de Elsa tratando de encontrar palabras para expresarse-y aunque quizas esta no es la mejor declaración del mundo,tengo que decírtelo... ya no imagino mi vida sin ti y quiero que seas parte de mi futuro,porque eso eres para mi...y lo que trato de decirte es que...Elsa¿quieres ser mi novia?

Emma sabía que pedir eso no era muy propio de ella, pero quería hacer las cosas bien con Elsa desde el principio ya que por ningún motivo quería perderla

Por otro lado Elsa no creía lo que escuchó,todo parecía un sueño,pero poco a poco fue sonriendo y abrazo a Emma por la emoción que sentía

-Si,si quiero ser tu novia Emma.

Emma casi dejo escapar un suspiró de alivió,se sentía como una chiquilla,pero estaba totalmente feliz,asi que se separo un poco de Elsa y la volvió a besar y no le preocupo nada mas...sin saber que algo oscuro se avecinaba

 _Continuará..._


	9. De regreso en casa

Disclaimer:Los personajes de Once Upon a Time,Disney no me pertenecen ni nada.

Capitulo 9

De regreso en casa

Ese dia Emma estaba sentada en el jardin del castillo,observando la bella vista, y en verdad se sentia muy feliz ¡En unas horas por fin regresaba a Storybrooke! y lo mejor era que no lo hacia sola,todo Arendelle iria con ella...especialmente cierta Reina de Hielo que la habia encantado y que estaba sentada a su lado en ese momento.

-¿Sabes,Elsa?...me puedo acostumbrar a esto-dijo Emma tomando la mano de Elsa provocando una sonrisa en esta.

-¿A que?

-A estar feliz a tu lado-dijo Emma dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Elsa.

Y a decir verdad a Emma le asombraba mucho que ella pudiera decir esa clase de cosas(sonaban muy cursis viniendo de ella) pero al final no le importaba pues la felicidad que sentia al estar con Elsa no la cambiaba por nada...

-Igual yo-contesto Elsa con una sonrisa que derritio a Emma y agrego-pero...

-¿"Pero"?

-Quiero darte algo antes de irnos de Arendelle...

Entonces Elsa llevo a Emma a su despacho y de un cajon de su escritorio saco una hoja pequeño diario,este ultimo se lo entrego a Emma.

-Este diario lo empece a escribir despues de regresar de Storybrooke...-le explico Elsa-y en el anote como me sentia y sobre lo que mas extrañe de ahi

-¿En serio?-pregunto Emma observando el diario sin creer que Elsa le compartiera algo muy personal-¿Y que es lo que mas extrañaste de Storybrooke...la comida?

-No...A ti-dijo Elsa enseñandole la hoja donde habia un dibujo precioso de Emma

-Wow..es hermoso,Elsa-dijo Emma haciendo que Elsa sonriera-no se que decir...

-No necesitas decir nada,solo lee el diario cuando llegemos Storybrooke ¿si?

-Esta bien,lo hare-aseguro Emma sosteniendo el diario con cuidado, como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo e iba agregar algo mas pero fue interrumpida ya que en ese momento tocaron la puerta del despacho y era Anna que venia con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ya esta todo listo para irnos!

-Muy bien-asintio Elsa,que se sentia algo nerviosa,asi que tomo la mano de Emma para tomar valor-llego hora

Emma tambien asintio y las tres chicas salieron juntas del castillo a la plaza principal de Arendelle donde ya esperaba toda la gente,la unica que faltaba era Ariel que se habia adelantado a Storybrooke para avisar que todo Arendelle llegaria (Sorpresa que se iban a llevar todos!) asi que sin perder mas tiempo Emma hizo funcionar la habichuela magica e inemdiatamente se abrio un portal a Storybrooke.

-Hay apresurarse...Puede que no dure mucho-comento Emma.

Habian decidido que Emma y Elsa serian las ultimas(apesar de que Anna no estaba de acuerdo con ello), ya que Elsa como buena Reina le dio prioridad a su gente,y Emma no pensaba dejarla sola.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento,Elsa...mejor pasa de una vez,por favor-dijo Anna tratando de convencer a Elsa mientras la gente pasaba por el portal dd manera rapida y ordenada-si quieres yo me quedo para ver que todo salga bien...

-Ni hablar,Anna,ya habiamos acordado esto-replico Elsa- Soy la reina y por eso debo esperar,para ver que todo salga bien

Anna hizo una mueca,sabia que ya no podia hacer nada para que Elsa cambiara de opinion asi que empezo a ir hacia el portal,no sin antes voltear a ver a Emma y a Elsa y decir:

-No tarden-vio a Elsa y agrego antes de irse-te estare esperando,hermana

Elsa asintio algo extrañada mientras se iba Anna, pues esta casi nunca me decia hermana,solo en situaciones especiales o tenia miedo, como si con esa palabra pudiera expresarle mas cosas que con las palabras.

-¿Estas bien,Elsa?-le pregunto Emma,sabiendo que par Elsa era muy dificil ver partir a Anna (aunque sea brevemente y Elsa no lo dijera en voz alta)

-Si,estoy bien

Emma asintio no muy convencida por la respuesta de Elsa, pero agradecida de que ya estaban pasando los ultimas personas y ya solo quedeban ellas dos.

-Bien,ya no falta nadie-dijo Emma tomando la mano de Elsa para irse juntas.

-Hora de irnos-agrego Elsa sonriendo por la nueva aventura que le esperaba,pero...

-¡ALTO!-ese grito hizo que ambas chicas se congelaran,pues se supone que ya toda la gente habia pasado por el portal-¿Esperaban irse sin mi?

Elsa fue la primera que volteo y reconocio a la persona que grito,era un hombre apuesto,con ropas de principe y el cabello pelirrojo que hizo que Elsa se tensara y pusiera una expresion muy fria.

-Hans...¿Que haces aqui?

-Vengarme,¿no es obvio?-contesto Hans que sostenia una espada de manera amenazante.

-Dejala en paz-dijo Emma poniendose enfrente Elsa ,lista para defenderla,pues esa espada no le daba buena espina.

-Que tierno...defiendes al monstruo

Emma se empezó a enojar por el tono que usó Hans,pero sobretodo por haberle dicho monstruo a Elsa y no se podia quedar callada

-Tu eres el monstruo,"amigo"...así que vete por donde viniste ahora mismo

Hans solo río,una risa que confundió a Emma.

-Esta bien,pero antes de irme tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar con ella-dijo y en ese momento atacó a Ella.

Por suerte Elsa hizo rápidamente una pared de hielo pero no contaba que la espada de Hans cortara el hielo muy fácilmente

-¿Les gusta mi nueva espada?...es _Sikanda,_ la espada que puede cortar lo que sea,incluso el hielo-se burló Hans al ver la expresión confundida de ambas chicas y volvió atacar

Esta vez Elsa estaba preparada así que se hizo un lado mientras la hoja de la espada le pasaba algo cerca,la única opción que tenía era huir por el portal pero en ese momento se cerro,dejando a Elsa y a Emma contra Hans solas.

-¡NO!-gritaron ambas chicas

-Ya no tienen a donde huir!-grito Hans volviendo atacar a Elsa.

Emma intentaba ayudar a Elsa con su magia, pero Hans era muy rapido y aunque Elsa hacia barreras de hielo este la cortaba y se acercaba mas a ella.

Y lo siguiente paso muy lento para Emma,pues mientras intentaba distraer a Hans, para que se alejara de Elsa,a este le dio un ataque de furia y ataco muy fuerte a Elsa que se debilito y antes de que Emma pudiera hacer algo...Hans hirio a Elsa con la espada

-¡¡ELSA!!-grito Emma espantada ante la imagen de Elsa cayendo al suelo por la herida y sin saber como,su magia avento a Hans lejos, mientras acomodaba a Elsa en sus brazos

-Emma...yo...-empezo a decir debilmente Elsa,pues la herida se veia muy mal

-No, digas nada,Elsa...estaras bien-le dijo Emma empezando a sentir unas lagrimas en sus mejillas-lo prometo.

Elsa nego con la cabeza y con la respiracion cada vez mas debil y con el tono de voz igual de debil pudo decir:

-Anna..cuida a Anna...por favor..y...y recurda...que...te quiero Emma

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Elsa,habia muerto haciendo que Emma gritara de dolor y desesperacion mientras la abrazaba y lloraba por ella,no podia perder a Elsa asi,era injusto... y poco a poco su ira y dolor crecia,lo unico que queria era vengarse...vengar a Elsa a como diera lugar.Dejo el cuerpo de Elsa con cuidado y se levanto,dirigiendose a donde estaba Hans,sin darse cuenta que a cada paso que daba una nube negra la envolvia hasta quea transformo por completo...su piel se hizo mas blanca,al contrario de sus ojos y ropas que se oscurecieron completo,sin mencionar que sintio que sus poderes crecieron:ahora era completamente la "Oscura".

-Asi que asi se siente...-se dijo a si misma sintiendo el gran poder que tenia pero en ese momento vio a Hans y antes de que este se diera cuenta estab frente a el y lo levanto tomandolo del cuello-muy bien...

-¡No! ¡Sueltame! -le exigio Hans,aunque tenia miedo pues Emma parecia mas peligrosa que nunca.

-Lo hare...cuando pagues por lo que le hiciste a Elsa

-¡Ella se lo busco!-le replico Hans cada vez mas asustado

-¿Se lo busco?¡Ella era la persona mas buena del mundo y tu la mataste!-le grito Emma totalmente enojada- tu no eres mas que un asesino,un triste hombre que no pudo superar su pasado y le hizo daño a gente incocente ¿pero sabes que?...eso se acabo,te destruire como tu la destruiste

Sin mas miramientos Emma se concentro y desaparecio a Hans,desintegrandolo dolorosamente hasta que solo quedo la espada.

-¡Muy bien querida!...se lo merecia-dijo la divertida voz de Rumpel-pero te dire un secreto...aun puedes salvarla

Emma volteo a todos lados sin lograr verlo pero aun asi hablo

-¿Como?-pregunto sin dudar,sabia que Rumpel en esas cuestio es manipulaba pero nunca mentia y si podia salvar a Elsa haria lo que fuera.

-Dandole parte de tu magia-le contesto la voz de Rumpel.

-Pero eso la haria...

-¿Oscura?...si,en parte,pero solo hasta que consiguieras tu daga,asi la liberarias de eso.

Emma se quedo pensativa,no tenia opcion,queria salvar a Elsa a como diera lugar,ya en Storybrooke la volveria a salvar.

-Esta bien...-se contesto a si misma acercandose a Elsa y arrollidandose-...lo siento

Emma suspiro y empezo a pasarle parte de sus poderes y cuando termino Elsa empezo a tranformarse tambien:Sus pestañas se volvieron mas oscuras,su cabello se solto y ahora parecia mas blanco,y su ropa cambio a una especie de traje negro pero con el detalle que traia la chaqueta azul que Emma le haboa regalado.

-Estaras bien,Elsa,te salvare...-le aseguro Emma y aunque Elsa empezo a respirar con normalidad aun seguia inconsiente asi que sin mucho esfuerzo la cargo en su brazos-bien...es hora de ir por mi daga a Storybrooke.

Emma cerro los ojos y se concentro, hasta que aparecio la puerta por donde una vez Elsa habia regresado a Arendelle,y sin pensarlo 2 veces(y aun con Elsa inconsiente en brazos) la cruzo mientras escuchaba las risas de Rumpel diciendo:"Te dije que ella haria que aceptaras tu oscuridad" pero Emma lo ignoro completamente al ver que por fin estaba en Storybrooke.

-De regreso en casa...

 _Continuara..._


	10. Storybrooke con nueva casa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Frozen y de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 10

Storybrooke con nueva casa

Lo primero que Emma vio la fue la expresión asustada y de shock de Anna al ver a Elsa inconsciente y cambiada en los brazos de Emma, después vio las expresiones confusas de todo su familia, de hecho parecía que estaba la mayoría de les personas de Storybrooke estaban, habían estado esperándola, y no fue una sorpresa que Henry fuera el primero en hablar.

-Mama… ¿Qué te paso?

Henry empezó a acercarse pero Regina se lo impidió con un: ¨Cuidado, Henry¨, algo que molesto a Emma

-No le hare daño Regina

-Eso no lo sabemos, Swan, sobretodo porque…-empezó a decir Regina pero fue interrumpida por David

-Lo que quiere decir Regina es que…-dijo con mucho cuidado- queremos saber que ocurrió contigo y con Elsa

Esto hizo que Anna reaccionara e intentará acercarse a su hermana pero la magia de Emma estaba muy a la defensiva y no la pudo controlar, aventando a Anna, como si un muro invisible la rodeara a ella y a Elsa, provocando que Regina se pudiera en guardia para pelear mientras David ayudaba a Anna que había quedado inconsciente debido al golpe

-Yo no...

-Tranquila, Swan-dijo Regina en un tono algo amenazador

Esto hizo que Emma se enojara y mientras veía los rostros de la demás personas entendió que le temían e iba ser muy difícil que le ayudaran, lo más seguro es que incluso no le iban a creer lo de ataque de Hans, en pocas palabras estaba sola.

-Pensé que me ayudarían-dijo viendo con reproche a David y a Snow (esta ni siquiera había dicho nada aun)

-Cariño, queremos ayudarte…-dijo Snow aunque se notaba el miedo que tenia

-¿En serio? Pues no se nota, siempre ah sido así con ustedes dicen quieren ayudar pero desconfían y tiene miedo –dijo dejando callada a Snow

-¿Por qué crees que sea, Swan? Te presentas como la Oscura, con un hielo inconsciente en brazos y aparte dejas inconsciente a una chica, no veo como eso ayude a tenerte confianza –dijo Regina en su típico tono algo hiriente

Emma sonrió irónicamente

-Es gracioso que alguien como tú hable de confianza, Regina ¿Pero sabes? Ya me canse…no quiero perder más el tiempo con ustedes, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-¡Emma, espera!

-No, basta…ya vi que ustedes no me ayudaran así que solo les diré algo, no se metan en mi camino o sabrán lo que puede hacer la Oscura

Y con eso desapreció entre humo negro, dejando a todos en shock.

Había ido a aparecer en frente de una casa que le había gustado desde antes de irse de Storybrooke y que por suerte estaba sola y amueblada por una de las tantas maldiciones

-Perfecto…

Entro a la casa,a su ahora casa, y recostó a Elsa, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se despertara, su expresión era tranquila, Emma le tomo la mano

¨ _¿Qué te eh hecho Elsa?_ ¨ pensó y un miedo la invadió: ¿Y si Elsa la odiaba por convertirla en Oscura?

Pero no pudo pensar más pues en ese momento Elsa empezó a despertar.

-Emma…-

-Aquí estoy Elsa, todo está bien –le dijo Emma sonriendo al ver que estaba bien y la ayudo a levantarse, parecía confundida

-¿Qué paso? ¿Y Anna?-pregunto Elsa siento una sensación de irrealidad

Emma le explico detalladamente todo lo que había pasado mientras Elsa se quedaba totalmente seria

-Así que todo Storybrooke me tiene miedo-termino Emma y para su sorpresa Elsa le tomo la mano.

-No te preocupes, solucionaremos esto-le dijo con cariño

-¿No estás enojada?

-Por supuesto que no, me salvaste la vida

Emma sintió que se relajaba y abrazo a Elsa, quedándose así por varios minutos hasta que Elsa termino educadamente el abrazo.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Pues…Salvarnos juntas, y se quienes nos puede ayudar-le contesto Emma muy segura.

-¿Quiénes?

Emma sonrió, con Elsa bien todo era mas facil

-Anna y Henry

-¿Pero como?

-Estoy segura que ellos nos escucharan y creerán en nosotras

-Si,pero no creo que nos dejen acercarnos a ellos después de lo que paso -comento Elsa

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo,ellos nunca nos dejarían,nos llamaran

De repente la imagen de Rumpel apareció ante ellas,haciendo que se asustaran

-¡Ay que lindas! tanto optimismo me dan ganas de vomitar -les dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona

-¿Que haces aquí? Ya acepte la oscuridad-dijo Emma,pensó que ya no iba a tener mas visiones de el

-Tu si,querida-le contesto haciendo que Emma temiera lo peor y se cumplió cuando señalo a Elsa-Pero ella no

-¿De que habla Emma?-pregunto a Elsa sin creer lo que veía

-De que esto sera muy divertido,querida-fue lo ultimo que Rumpel antes de desaparecer

Emma se quedo atónita,no había contado con que Rumpel seguiría molestando,definitivamente haría sus planes mas difíciles,pero en ese momento no podia pensar en eso pues Elsa aun seguía sin entender nada,así que le explico lo que quería Rumpel.

-Entonces el quiere que sea...que sea...-empezó Elsa con miedo ya que cualquier cosa que quería Rumpel de ella definitivamente no era bueno,podría hacerla lastimar a la gente que quería

-No,Elsa...no dejare que el te haga algo,te protegeré

-No me puedes proteger de mi,Emma

-A lo mejor no,pero no te dejare sola,Elsa ...estaré aquí para que no te pierdas y si te pierdes te encontrare-le aseguro Emma dándole un tierno beso en los labios a Elsa-te lo prometo

Eso hizo que Elsa se sintiera mas segura,sabia que podía confiar en Emma,ella no la dejaría caer en la oscuridad

-Gracias Emma

Emma le sonrió pero en ese momento sintió algo extraño y sin saber a ciencia a cierta supo lo que pasaba:Henry le hablaba

-Henry...-dijo y al ver la expresión interrogante de Elsa añadió-Henry me habla,sabia que lo haría

Se puso a un lado de Elsa,como en posición

-No tardare, estoy segura que el nos ayudara-le dijo a Elsa muy segura -por favor cuídate

-Igual tu-le contesto Elsa asintiendo y aunque no lo admitiera tenia miedo de quedarse sola en esos momentos.

Y efectivamente,cuando Emma desapareció Rumpel apareció

-Que lindo...promete protegerte y a los pocos segundos se va-le dijo aun con ese tono burlón que a Elsa le daba mala espina

-Déjame en paz

-¿Porque,querida? Solo dije la verdad

Elsa se quedo en silencio,quizás si lo ignoraba se iría pronto,pero después de pocos minutos Rumpel volvió a hablar

-La ley de hielo,eso es muy divertido viniendo de ti...bueno, creo que a tu hermanita no pensaría lo mismo ,mas después de congelarse y de todo esos años de silencios por tu culpa

Elsa apretó los labios,no iba a caer en el juego de Rumpel y al ver que seguía sin respuesta este continuo.

-Oh bueno...eso te hicieron creer,porque en si...el accidento lo causo tu hermana,ya sabes, si hubiera ido mas lento,nada hubiera pasado,no te hubieras encerrado y tus padres no te hubieran visto como el monstruo que eres

-¡No soy un monstruo!-exploto Elsa

-Claro que si,querida-le dijo Rumpel-solo un monstruo atacaría a su familia,tus padres lo pensaban,pero aquí la cuestión es:¿Por culpa de quien te convertiste en monstruo?¿Quien ocasiono tus miedos?...Anna,tu hermana ocasiono todo

Elsa se quedo congelada, no entendía nada,lo único que sabia es que no quería escuchar mas a Rumpel,porque se estaba enojando con el y otra parte se estaba enojando consigo misma porque una pequeña parte de su mente estaba razonando lo que Rumpel decía,sabiendo que no debía pensar ni dudar así,Anna era su hermana y nunca había hecho nada para lastimarla,al contrario siempre quería ayudarla.

-Sabes que tengo razón,querida...todo la culpa la tiene tu querida hermana,incluso te quito el amor de tus padres

En ese momento le enseño una imagen en el aire de una Anna mas joven que estaba feliz con sus padres,abrazándolos y sonriendo con ellos antes de que murieran,algo que Elsa nunca pudo hacer por miedo...solo recordaba momentos tristes con ellos,y que casi nunca los había visto reír con ella,solo los veía cuando le querían enseñar a controlar sus poderes pero les fallaba,siempre les fallaba y los decepcionaba

-Lo ves,querida...ella te quito todo

-¡Basta!-grito Elsa sin poder aguantar mas,y aunque no hubo poderes de hielo sintió como el dolor aumentaba como un aura negra alrededor de ella.

Rumpel solo sonrió desapareció dejándola solo con sus pensamientos,que era peor.

Necesitaba a alguien que le diera sentido a lo que paso

Necesitaba a Emma

Intento calmarse un poco y conforme paso un poco el tiempo,lo logro,aunque aun tenia las palabras de Rumpel rondando su cabeza,y aunque intentaba deshacerse de ellas no podía y la hacían sentirse mal

Después de poco tiempo de eso un humo negro lleno la sala y apareció Emma que estaba feliz y no noto la actitud ni el semblante de Elsa.

-¡Buenas noticias! Henry nos ayudara y le dirá a Anna para que puedas hablar con ella

Elsa solo asintió fingiendo una sonrisa,algo que le pareció raro a Emma,ya que pensó que decirle lo de Anna la emocionaría mas

-¿Estas bien,Elsa?

-Si,estoy bien,solo que...estoy muy feliz de estar contigo que aun no lo creo -le dijo Elsa tratando de sonar normal y feliz aun sin saber porque no le decía a Emma lo de Rumpel

Pero Emma solo le sonrió,imaginando que Elsa solo se sentía nerviosa por haber llegado a un nuevo mundo como Storybrooke, y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Te quiero,Elsa

-Y yo a ti,Emma

 ** _Continuara..._**


	11. Life s too short

**Disclaimer** :Los personajes de Frozen y de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi** :Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo n.n

* * *

Capitulo 11

Life´s too short

A pesar de la actitud positiva de Emma, Elsa no podía evitar pensar que algo podía salir muy mal, aunque quizás eso se debiera a que tenía el pensamiento muy pesimista después de la visita de Rumpel.

-Tranquila, Elsa –le repetía Emma

Aun pensaba que la actitud nerviosa y extraña de Elsa se debía a estar en un nuevo mundo.

¨ _Y con tantas sorpresas y cambios no la puedo culpar por estar así…_ ¨pensaba Emma pero también sentía que todo se arreglaría cuando Elsa hablara con Anna.

Pero se notaba que Elsa estaba cada vez más nerviosa, esto se debía a que Elsa esperaba hablar pronto con Anna pero esta no le hablaba (aunque no había pasado mucho de que Emma había regresado diciéndole que Henry hablaría con Anna) y eso la llevaba a otra cosa: ¿Qué le diría a Anna?

Emma noto todos esos miedos proviniendo de Elsa, como si los dijera en voz alta, así que opto por distraerla y de inmediato se le ocurrió algo.

-Oye Elsa, ahora que estamos Storybrooke y la vida es corta, quería preguntarte algo

-¿Qué pasa, Emma?

-Bueno, pensé que quizás hoy podríamos tener nuestra primer cita oficial…ya sabes…como novias y todo eso-dijo Emma algo tímida, ahora que lo decía en voz alta parecía algo bobo.

Pero Elsa sonrió, eso era algo que no se había esperado pero le emocionaba, porque después de lo que había pasado la cita con Emma sonaba como una hermosa idea a la normalidad.

-Me encantaría, Emma- contesto Elsa-¿qué tienes pensado?

-Es una sorpresa –dijo Emma mas emocionada y alegre, había logrado su objetivo de distraer a Elsa-Usted solo preocúpese de estar lista para la cita, su majestad

Elsa rio un poco, era lindo ver a Emma bromear

-Una Reina siempre está lista para los eventos importantes-le dijo divertida y guiñándole un ojo

-Sobre todo si ese evento importante tiene que ver con un chica quisquillosa, ¿verdad?

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento!-se defendió Elsa al ver la expresión falsamente inocente de Emma

-¿Entonces si soy quisquillosa?- continuo Emma muy divertida

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco.

-No contestare eso…es un pregunta con trampa-contesto Elsa fingiendo estar ofendida

Pero antes de que Emma pudiera contestar sintió algo raro pero al igual que Emma de inmediato supo de qué trataba, Anna le hablaba, así que le dijo a Emma que la animo a ir inmediatamente.

-Solo ten cuidado-le dijo antes de que se fuera y aun divertida agrego-y regresa pronto para nuestra cita

-Igual tu, regresare a tiempo-le contesto Elsa despidiéndose con un rápido beso en los labios y desapareció.

Entonces se encontró en medio de una habitación, estaba segura que era la casa de David y Snow, y ahí estaba Anna.

-¡Elsa!-grito emocionada y casi se lanzo a abrazar fuertemente a Elsa-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes –dijo devolviendo muy felizmente el abrazo a Anna pero esta se separo cortésmente después de poco tiempo.

-Elsa ¿Qué paso?...Henry vino y me dijo que Emma le dijo que querías hablar conmigo, pero no entendí muy bien, por favor explícame que sucede.

Y así lo hizo, no omitió nada y le explico que necesitaba su ayuda y la de Henry para dejar de ser la Oscura

-Entonces… ¿Emma te hizo esto?-dijo Anna con una expresión muy seria que confundió a Elsa

-¿A qué te refieres, Anna?

-¿Cómo que a qué? ¡Te convirtió en una Oscura! Es peligroso, ahora tu eres peligrosa…todos los dicen

-Me salvo la vida, Anna

-Pudo haber hecho otra cosa

-¿Otra cosa? ¿Cómo qué?-dijo sin creer lo que Anna decía, le recordaba los malos pensamientos que había tenido por culpa de Rumpel -¿Dejarme morir?

Esto último lo dijo muy fríamente dejando a Anna muy sorprendida y sin habla por un momento.

-No, yo no quise decir eso…

-Sé lo que quisiste decir, Anna-dijo sin poder evitar sentirse dolida-pero no lo creo, pensé que esta vez no serias tan ingenua…Estas creyendo en todos los demás antes que en mi

-No es verdad Elsa, confió en ti al 100%, pero con todo esto que paso me siento aterrada, porque no se qué pasa y tengo miedo de perderte

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo? Ni yo misma se que sucede realmente…lo único que sabía es que de entre todas las personas pensé que tú me ayudarías y ahora ya no lo se

-Pero si te ayudare, Elsa, no lo dudes-le dijo Anna tomando su mano-nunca te dejare sola, eres mi hermana

-Anna…

-No, escúchame Elsa, tienes razón…Emma te salvo la vida, lo que le agradeceré eternamente, en serio lo siento, debo confiar más en ti, solo promete que no te perderé

-T e lo prometo-contesto Elsa sonriendo levemente

A pesar de todo entendía un poco a Anna, pues también se sentía algo aterrada y después de un minuto de silencio Anna rompió el silencio tratando de cambiar de tema y sonar normal.

-Y bueno… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Emma?

-Muy bien, hoy tenemos una cita-le contesto Elsa poniéndose algo roja.

Anna sonrió abiertamente

-Eso me alegra… ¿ya tienes listo que te pondrás?-le pregunto Anna dejando sorprendida pues se le había olvidado ese detalle

Pero al notar eso, Anna inmediatamente se puso en acción ayudando a Elsa a elegir ropa que término poniéndose un elegante vestido azul muy lindo con el cabello suelto de lado y un poco de maquillaje.

-Estas perfecta-fue el único comentario de Anna cuando le termino de ayudar

-Gracias-contesto Elsa totalmente roja

Antes de irse y despedirse de Anna, la abrazo diciéndole que regresaría pronto a verla

-Te esperare, pero por favor cuídate mucho Elsa

-¿Cuándo eh hecho lo contrario?

Anna solo rio un poco, sintiendo que recuperaba a su hermana

-Anda, apresúrate… creo que tienes una cita

-Cierto, no debo hacer esperar a una chica -contesto Elsa haciendo una mueca divertida

-Ve por ella, tigre-bromeo Anna mientras le guiñaba el ojo haciendo reír a Elsa

Y en eso desapareció con una sonrisa rumbo a su primera cita

 ** _Continuara…_**


End file.
